The 3 Little Idiots And The Big Bad Squid
by Kathy The Cat
Summary: It's another version of the three little pigs! I know that Sandy isn't really an idiot, but I had to pick SOMEONE to be the third person, and it couldn't be Gary because well, he's a snail


****

The Three Little Idiots and the Big Bad Squid

Once upon a time, there were three idiots: Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy. (Okay, so Sandy isn't an idiot, but oh, well!). They were each kicked out of their homes, so they had to make their own houses. The most idiotic idiot, Patrick, decided to make his house out of quarters.

"You silly person, you. Quarters ain't good enough to make a house outta!" said Sandy.

"Me like quarters" said Patrick.

The second most idiotic idiot, Spongebob, made his house out of pineapples.

"That ain't good enough to make a house either, Spongebob. You two are about as silly as a greasy woodchuck on a hot summer day in the middle of December eating fire ants with a--"

"You worry about your house, and I worry about mine." interrupted Spongebob.

The smartest person, who isn't exactly an idiot, Sandy, made her house out of Plastic. "Now that's a good house there" she said to herself.

Along came the big bad squid, Squidward, who wanted to gather up all the idiots in the village and take them to the Asylum to provide a safer community. He went to Patrick's house first.

"Open up, Patrick! I am the big bad squid, and I have come to take you away!" He said.

"Not by the hairs on my chinny chin chin!!" answered Patrick.

"What the heck does that mean?" demanded Squidward.

"I dunno"

"Oh.... well anyway..... I'LL HUFF!! AND I'LL PUFF!!! AND I'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN!!" Yelled Squidward, and he took his clarinet, and blew really hard, and Patrick's whole house fell into little pieces. "Ah Ha!!! I'll get you now, Patrick!!"

"Noooooooo!!!" yelled Patrick, and Squidward chased him all the way to Spongebob's house.

"Spongebob, let me in!!" said Patrick, and Spongebob quickly let him in. "Squid.... pant, pant........ Ward is......... pant, pant........ chasing me!!" Patrick said.

"Don't worry Pat. We're safe in here!" assured Spongebob.

"Let me in!!" Demanded Squidward. "I'm going to take you away!!!"

"Not by the hairs on our chinny chin chins!!!" said Spongebob and Patrick together.

"Again with the chinny chin chin....... I'LL HUFF!! AND I'LL PUFF!!! AND I'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN!!" yelled Squidward. He again, blew really hard on his clarinet, and Spongebob's house fell apart.

"Oh No!!!" yelled SB and Patrick. Squidward chased them all the way to Sandy's house.

"SANDY!!! LET US IN!!! PLEASE!!!" they begged.

Sandy quickly let them in her house. "Ya see? I told ya your houses ain't at all good enough." She said. "We'll be safe here, though."

Squidward got to the door. "LET ME IN!! I'VE COME TO TAKE YOU AWAY!!"

"Not by the hairs on our chinny chin chins!" SB, Patrick and Sandy said.

"ENOUGH WITH THE 'CHINNY CHIN CHIN' CRAP!!! ahem... anyway... I'LL HUFF!! AND I'LL PUFF!! AND I'LL BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN!!" Squidward blew his clarinet and..................... Sandy's house fell apart!!!

"OH NO!!" SB, Patrick and Sandy yelled. As Squidward was chasing them everywhere, they had a little argument.

"I thought you said we'd be safe, Sandy!!" said Spongebob.

"Yeah!" said Patrick.

"Well.... How am I supposed to know his clarinet was that strong?" She said. Just then, a big crowd of jellyfish appeared.

"I know!! We'll build a house out of Jellyfish!!" said Spongebob.

"Yeah!!!" agreed Patrick and Sandy.

It took about three seconds for them to make the little house of jellyfish.

"Pant, pant, pant....... I'LL............. HUFF AND............. PUFF AND.............. BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Squidward, but when he blew the clarinet, all he did was make the jellyfish mad. Several of them zapped him, and they chased him away.

"YAY!!!!" shouted SB and Patrick.

"Yeah, I guess he's gone now. I wonder where he went?" wondered Sandy.

Squidward decided to put himself in the asylum because he felt like he was crazy.

Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and Squidward all lived happily ever after.

****

The End


End file.
